


One Alone Is Not Enough

by WhoIsThatInsideOfMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Multi, airbender Castiel, avatar Dean Winchester, avatar Sam Winchester, cas has problems, copious amounts of Mulan refrences, pirate Benny, split bending rolls, the Harvelles are earthbenders, waterbender Charlie, we gonna have song lyrics as chapter titles and you can't stop me, whem does he not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsThatInsideOfMe/pseuds/WhoIsThatInsideOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never has the mantle of Avatar been split between two people, but Sam and Dean Winchester were outliers to begin with. With the help of their peculiar group of comrades and a traveling airbender with a tragic past, the two brothers are in a race for time as Firelord Lucifer rises to power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, kiddos! I decided that since I haven't been writing lately (I'm a major procrastinator) and that the concept sounded cool, I'm gonna write an spn avatar au. It took a while to assign bending types to Cas -with water and air being the main contenders- along with rewatching some good o'l atla to recharge the brain cells, so this idea has been rolling around in my brain for awhile. This chapter is more of a history lesson than the actual start of the story, since there is too much that went on in the past that effects the storyline greatly.So hold on tight, kiddies; this is gonna be one hell of a ride!

           Many years ago, there were four nations, who were loved and ruled by four brothers. They were the children of the first Avatar, who separated the people of the earth and put his descendants in command of one nation each. They were the most powerful benders of all time, and pursued peace with each other in all situations.

           Micheal, the oldest of the siblings, was a great healer and warrior, whose soothing waves can turn to fatal torrents with a wave of his hand. He guarded the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, who lived at the poles of the earth and adapted to the cold climates with ease. These places hosted waterbenders, people gifted with the ability to manipulate water in all its forms.

           Born only minutes after Micheal, the fiery Lucifer was the ruler of the powerful Fire Nation. Located near the bottom of our world, the large chain of islands were home to only the most passionate of people, who had tempers that burnt with the same intensity as their benders. With lightning in their hands and sparks in their hearts, the firebenders learned quickly to harness the power of the flame.

           Raphael was the third oldest, and moved mountains with the slightest of ease. She was gifted the stable Earth Kingdom, a large expanse of land that bred people as tough as the stone beneath their feet. Earthbenders carved their way through valleys and hills with their affinity for stone, able to control the tiniest grain of sand to the largest boulder.

           The youngest of the siblings was Gabriel, who's talent with air blew all competition away (literally). The flighty Air Nomads were a perfect match for him. He cared for their roomy temples in the East, his charges finding peace within themselves and nature. The Airbenders were trained by their elders, the concept of using their gift to help people being the main focus of their teachings.

           And for a long time, the four nations lived together in harmony. But everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Lucifer, finding his siblings' nations inferior to his own, seeked to take over the other nations in the name of Manifest Destiny. He eradicated the Air Nomads with ease, almost completely destroying their culture and people with one sweep of violence. Or so he thought.

           Gabriel, who was anticipating his brother's attack, hid a select few benders in a secret temple to the West and fleed, leaving his country to fend for themselves. He joined the outsiders who ,refused to join the Avatar's alliance and made a new identity for himself.

           Micheal and Raphael were enraged at Lucifer's acts, and quickly beat him and his armies into submission. As much as they both searched and searched for the remaining airbenders, the last nomads still hid themselves in fear of a second attack. After years of pointless looking proved to be fruitless, the duo abandoned hope of survivors and declared the Air Nomads extinct. 

           Still fearing the possibility of war and abandonment once again, the formerly peaceful airbenders started to become militarized. Children with the gift were taken from their families at six years of age, trained in the art of combat and pitted against one another for the sake of "training." A cruel man named Zachariah became the new leader and enforced this new regime, not caring for the broken bodies and crushed hearts of his people that he left behind.

           As time went on, the fire nation slowly gained back the power that was taken from them in defeat. Country and leader stood together with growing disdain of the other nations, anger and impatience making the recovering people shake with anticipation.  Lucifer layed in wait for the right time to strike, and it is around this time that our story truly begins.


	2. Let's Blow A Hole In This Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haggling with pirates, crashing into strangers. The family buisness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have the beginning of the introduction. Cas is gonna be introduced next chapter, so bare with me.  
> (FYI: all the titles for this fic are gonna be song lyrics.)

           The sun was shining like a solar flare, and Sam Winchester didn't appreciate it one bit. Honestly, was it necessary for it to be unbearably hot on the  _one_ day he couldn't afford to mess up? Apparently so, because that damned dragon in the sky doesn't look like it's gonna tone down for a long while. Sam liked clouds, the kind that roll up before a giant storm and charges the air with moisture. 

           He could tell that the weather was effecting Dean as well, but for another reason entirely. The fire in Dean's belly was probably thrashing inside him, reveling in the sunshine. That was probably the reason that Sam had to work to keep up with his fast pace, weaving in and out of the stalls that lined the crowded marketplace. He was always so _energized_ on sunny days. It sickened Sam.

           The call of gulls signified how close they were to the Port of Ba Sing Se, which happened to be the location they were currently seeking. There were only two kinds of people who used that port; merchants, and pirates. Predictably, they were pursuing the later. Only one person was capable of obtaining the thing that they needed, and Captain Benny hasn't failed them yet. Dean trusted him, and that's what truly mattered.

           Amazingly, Dean trusted him so much that he even told him their little " secret." A secret that, if confided in the wrong person, can get both of them killed. Firelord Lucifer had guaranteed that when he put a price over the Avatar's head. Sam bet that big bad Lucifer hadn't expected the Avatar persona to be split into two people.

           After what was probably an hour of wading through the throngs of people that crowded the boardwalk, the shipyard that housed the S.S.Purgatoria slowly came into veiw. The sight spurred Sam into walking just a tad faster, anxious to get the transaction over with and return to the small brothel that they currently lodged in. Benny was Dean's friend in the first place. 

          A fisherman shoved his pole into Sam's gut as he walked by, muttering about " people letting their pet moose-bears roam the boardwalk without their leashes. " Sam had to physicall restrain himself from breaking that stupid pole over the guy's head. Sam _hated_ sunny days.

* * *

 

           Dean was just happy to be out of their room, if he was completely honest with himself. The part of him that housed his inner flame was thriving in the heat, while the water that churned inside of him almost hissing in annoyance. The conflict was making him restless, and a time spent by the sea on a sunny day agreed with both elements. Sam wouldn't understand; he only got affected by strong winds and earthquakes.

           On a more positive note, he was also happy to see Benny again. They both went way back, Dean needing a way to get his baby brother into Ba Sing Se, and Benny looking for a profitable way to utilize his smuggling skills. Both of them decided to keep in touch with each other ever since, and ended up being one of the few people the Winchesters can trust. 

           That was why Dean didn't worry when he climbed aboard the small ship after Sammy, because Benny pulled through and got the scroll and smuggled it successfully through customs. It's what he did, and he didn't doubt him for a second. 

"Brotha!" Dean whipped himself around to find Benny leaning lazily on a storage crate, his ratty hat tipped back on his blond head. Sam seemed slightly miffed about Benny being able to sneak up on him, seconds away from all out scowling at the poor guy. Then again, Benny was the one guy Sam never approved of.

"It's been a long time, man." Dean stepped up to give him a bear hug. Benny didn't really seem to mind, despite having once expressed concern for his reputation of being " tough " in the eyes of his crew.

"Where's the scroll?" Sam cut in, splitting them from their embrace to stiffly shake Benny's hand.

" Come join me in my office and I'll show you, " Benny replied smoothly, seemingly undeterred by the obvious distrust between them.

           He quickly led them both into his personal study, locking the door behind them to discourage prying eyes. The trio gathered around a small box that rested on top of an old wooden desk, dust covering very surface that didn't move. The box itself was rather plain, the only decoration being the Air Nomad insignia printed neatly on the lid. Not many people could tell at a glance the sheer importance of its contents.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" 

"I'll bet on my mom's life, this is the right scroll. "

"You did good, brother."

"Will you two lovers stop cooing over the box and actually open it? "

           Sam argued his way into being the one to handle the box, carefully lifting the lid to reveal an ancient scroll with yellowing parchment and torn edges. It was unraveled to display illustrations of figures airbending in traditional Air Nomad attire, notes and instructions scribbled around them by who was probably a student. Before the Nomads were eradicated by the Fire Nation.

"Yep,  it's real."

"Told you so, Sammy."

"Ya'll are gonna make me blush."

           Dean was almost shaking with excitement. This scroll could help Sammy on his way to mastering airbending, the one skill that lacked a proper instructor. Dean didn't need to master it; he could only manipulate water and fire, while Sam controlled the other two elements. Sometimes, Dean found the shared responsibility relieving. Other times, he felt guilty that he was burdening Sam with the large mantle that comes with their gift. 

            Nevertheless, Sam seemed eager to learn a new bending style. He was always did have more passion than Dean when it came to learning a new move. At least Dean wasn't forcing him into something he didn't want.

* * *

 

          Sam looked up from softly caressing the scroll, running his hands over the neat penmanship before flicking his eyes up to meet Benny's. 

"How much is it?"

Benny smirked from the corner of this office, sauntering over to sit at the notched, rickety desk chair. He placed his captian's hat on the desk, running his hands through his oily hair before gazing greedily at Sam. All familiarity was gone, now; he was all buisness. 

"With the expenses for getting the thing through customs? I'll say about ten gold pieces."

           Sam could hear Dean choking on air behind him. Honestly, he didn't blame him. Ten gold pieces can buy you a completely intact air glider, so why was Benny trying to rip Sam off? It wasn't like times were hard for him. If anything, Benny's "special" area of expertise was thriving while the ports became more strict in their transportation policies.

"Are you pulling my leg, here?"

Benny had to be joking.

"Ten gold pieces, Winchester."

Apparently he was not. 

           Oh well, It's a good enough time as any for Sam to try his hand at haggling. Usually, Dean was the one who bartered and traded his way to success, but this item was more than a simple sword or fancy tea kettle. This was an artifact that could help save the world.

" How about two gold pieces, then?"

"Eight."

"Four."

"Seven."

"Five."

"That's as far as I go, kid."

           Well, it was worth a shot. For someone who was supposed to be their ally in this, Benny was being rather unreasonable. He screwing with him, and now Sam has to bring out the big guns.

"How about four gold pieces, and Dean heals that developing bloodsickness you have there. That's why you wanted so much money in the first place, right? To pay a healer."

           If anything sobered Benny up, it was that statement. Bloodsickness was no laughing matter, and could drive even the most calmest soul into a blood-sucking lunatic. Sam knew it, Dean knew it. And of course Benny knew it, who was sweating like a sinner in church.

"You've.... got yourself a deal," Benny murmured, still in shock of Sam knowing about his disease.

           Ever since he first had it, Sam can spot bloodsickness with a glance. He never really forgave himself for draining his old girlfriend, Ruby, of all the blood in her small body when he reached the last stage of it. The last stages were always the hardest.

           Benny and Sam closed the deal with a bone-breaking handshake, punctuated with Sam's smug grin and Benny's humiliated glare. Sam Winchester may not trust him, but he sure as hell didn't fear him either. 

* * *

 

                   As much as Dean was impressed by his baby brother haggling down a pirate, he couldn't bring himself to appreciate him volunteering him to heal Benny's bloodsickness. It wasn't like he was gonna leave his brother or a good friend hanging, he just wanted some sort of free will in the matter. 

           Unfortunately, there was only so much he could do for Benny. Bloodsickness in it's sole form is a disease of the mind, one that makes the victim slowly go insane before they fly into a rage of vampirism. If the host survives the possible blood disease and raging fevers, they usually come back to reality a few months at a time.

           It took almost a full year for Sam to recover from his, and that was with the constant attention of Dean by his side. He would be happy to help Benny along, but the side effect of blood craving was inevitable.  Benny was going to go insane with thirst one way or another, and Dean fears for the lives of his crew when he does.

"So, you gonna fix me up like your brother promised?" Benny grumbled from his prostrate position on his bed. Sam already headed back with the scroll, probably already stashing it under a loose floorboard. And now he was stuck in a room with a diseased Benny. Fantastic.

           Dean didn't feel like talking at the minute, so he silently moved the small bowl of healing water to the nightstand that was- you guessed it- grotty and ancient. He only muttered a rough, "stay still," and then began the process.

           Water rose from the bowl, curling gracefully around Dean's hands as he charged it with energy. It glowed green in his grasp, what he assumed was a side effect of being only half of the Avatar. He played with it for a bit, trying to adjust himself as a vessel for the water.

           Dean carefully guided the stream to Benny's forehead, letting it sink into his skin along with the soothing properties. He concentrated on peaceful thoughts, ones of health and calm as the water sunk into his brain. Benny was almost shivering under him.

"Done," Dean chirped, satisfied with the accomplishment of helping his friend.

           Benny tried to blink sleepily up at him, but he was already making his way off the ship. Four gold pieces sat on top of a ratty nightstand. 

* * *

            Sam really couldn't help himself; he was still on a superiority high from knocking Benny down a few pegs. And the chance for a quick game of pai shao, while seeing the chance to make some money off of betting, was all to enticing. Call him petty, but if there is one thing that Sam loved to do, it's to show how smart he is. And the money gained is a nice addition as well.

           Originally,  Sam was planning to just go back to the room and maybe even grab some dinner. Now he was crouched among a crowd of gamblers in the middle of an alleyway, moving poorly painted game tiles to victory across a chipped board. He hadn't lost a game yet, he was slowly gaining back those four gold pieces, and life was good. 

           That is, if the police haven't found him and his new colleagues in their humble street passage. Now, Sam was running faster than an eel-hound,  clutching his new scroll and the money protectively to his chest as he raced through the moonlit streets.

And it's just about then that Sam chouses to crash right into a complete stranger with a tan cloak.

           

 

 


End file.
